Conventionally, various techniques have been provided to guide or instruct users to fill out data fields included on websites on the Internet, e.g., on-line form fields, to conduct business and/or personal business and/or transactions over the Internet. However, to date, such techniques are at least frustrating to users and, at most, inoperable, given the variety of errors that can occur when filing out such forms, which have required formats and/or content requirements for each field. Often the user has not inputted the correct information in a field and can't determine which field is preventing him from continuing.